


Scoundrels

by GloriaMundi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: C17, Gift Fic, Historical, Multi, Pirates, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-20
Updated: 2004-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's not sure what he wants. Jack knows what <span class="u">he</span> wants. Elizabeth's finding out why details matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoundrels

There was something about the way that Elizabeth was looking at Jack -- something like a challenge -- that made Will uneasy. It was a look he'd seen on her face often enough, before and since their marriage: but that had always been between the two of them. To see her looking at Jack like that, laughing and fierce and so full of fire that he could almost see the sparks, made him want...

"I'm going up on deck," he announced, trying to catch his wife's eye. "It's hot in here."

"If you can't stand the heat," said Jack, and they both laughed.

For a moment Will wanted to grab the pirate and remind him that he, Will, wasn't some tuppenny whore: but that would hardly be appropriate, in front of Elizabeth -- even if she was carrying on fit to match Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Jack stretched out his legs, and this time Elizabeth didn't edge away from the touch of his booted foot. Good sign.

"Well, Mrs Turner," he said, beaming, "now that I've got you to myself, maybe we should talk."

"About?" said Elizabeth, raising her eyebrows.

"About your lovely husband," said Jack, with a nostalgic leer, "and the not inconsiderable evidence of his pirate heritage."

He leant back in his chair, but no slap was forthcoming. Interesting. Maybe she hadn't understood him.

"Young Will didn't take well to the notion of having a bit of pirate in him," he began. "But after an evening in my company, he found himself wanting --"

* * *

"-- Wanting some more pirate in him, yes." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're so predictable, Jack."

Jack looked as surprised as she'd ever seen him. "Oh," he said. "So you know, do you?"

"Will told me," said Elizabeth. She'd meant to sound calm and dignified, but it came out more like a childish taunt. Jack was watching her carefully, and she already knew -- to her cost -- that he missed very little.

"I'll bet he didn't tell you everything."

"Why should I want to know the details?" Elizabeth enquired. "You seduced him. No doubt there was rum involved." She lifted her glass and toasted him.

Jack's smile was back, broad and glittery. "That's all _you_ know, Mrs Turner," he said.

* * *

Will ducked back into the cabin, surveyed them both for a moment, and sighed, exasperated. "I should have known," he said. "Leave you two alone for a minute and you're at one another's throats."

"Not at all," said Jack amiably. "Just ... discussin' matters of mutual interest. Ain't that right, Elizabeth?"

She narrowed her eyes at the pirate. "Jack's trying to make me jealous," she said to her husband.

Will set his teeth. "I told her what happened," he said to Jack. "It was only fair."

"Lovely," said Jack, amiable as ever. "And I suppose _you_ told him everything that occurred on the island?"

"When you passed out from too much rum?" said Elizabeth sweetly. "Of course I did."

Jack scowled at her. "Unfinished business, I'd say."

* * *

Told her everything, had he? Then how come she wasn't already in Jack's lap, wanting more of the same? Will had looked quite happy about things, though of course it hadn't stopped him chasing after the nubile Miss Swann. Mind you, Jack approved of broadmindedness.

"You can't have told her that much, love," he drawled, winking at Will. "Bet you didn't tell her --"

"I told her quite enough!" Aha, Will was blushing.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Jack hastily, hiding his grin. "More rum, Elizabeth?"

"Mrs Turner," said Elizabeth sternly, clapping a hand over the top of her glass. "Didn't tell me what?"

"I told her everything we did!" protested Will.

"Well," said Jack kindly, "perhaps you've forgotten the details." He considered offering to remind Will, but Elizabeth would certainly slap him if he dragged Will away to another cabin and left her alone.

* * *

"I know all I need to know about your methods of seduction," said Elizabeth. Jack was up to something, she knew it: probably planning to give her the slip and reacquaint himself with her husband.

Jack spread his arms wide. "Who said anything about me seducing anyone?"

Elizabeth ignored him. She expected Will to laugh, but he didn't: in fact, he was blushing again.

"Will?" she said. "You _didn't_ \--"

Will blushed even darker, and muttered something about it seeming like a good idea.

"What can I say?" said Jack. "He couldn't resist."

"I did," said Elizabeth darkly.

Jack looked wounded, and Elizabeth felt rather sorry for him.

"Maybe," she said, "you just weren't very convincing, back on that island."

Jack dropped his hands to the table and leaned forward. "Is that a challenge, Mrs Turner?"

She glanced at Will, and he raised his eyebrows and grinned at her from behind Jack's back.

"It is, Captain Sparrow," she said.

* * *

It should have felt different, watching Jack Sparrow kiss his wife. Earlier, Will had been angry with him -- with both of them, really -- but he couldn't feel the anger any more. Instead, arousal had somehow crept up on him: maybe it was the way that Elizabeth's throat gleamed in the lamplight as she leaned into Jack's kiss, or the way Jack's hands almost reverently caressed her shoulder. He remembered kissing Elizabeth: he imagined kissing Jack again. He wasn't sure which one of them he wanted to be right now.

Jack flinched when Will's hand came to rest on his shoulder: but before he could lean away from Elizabeth, Will was pushing his way into the kiss, one hand on his wife's face and one on his captain's back, pulling the three of them into a clumsy embrace.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jack heard Will whisper to Elizabeth, and out of courtesy he left off what he was doing for long enough to give her a fair chance to answer.

"I'm sure," Elizabeth said, and she smiled at Will so lovingly that Jack almost looked away to give them privacy. But Elizabeth's hand was on his, drawing it back to the stretch of skin between her shirt and her breeches, and Will was twisting around to pull Jack's mouth onto his -- he'd forgotten the way Will kissed, all soft and sweet until Jack nipped at his lip and felt Will's growl.

"There's a bed, Mr Turner," he said, pulling back from the kiss: and Will, bless him, took the hint and guided Elizabeth across the cabin, leaving Jack to bar the door.

* * *

Jack didn't smell nearly as bad as he had when Elizabeth had first made his acquaintance. He had money now, of course, and could afford a proper bath whenever he went ashore. Close up, he smelt quite different to Will: rum, salt spray and a musky, slightly sour smell that was uniquely his own. He certainly knew what to do with his hands, too: his thumb pressed just _so_ on her nipple, and Will's free hand was stroking her hip and pulling her against him, even while he was kissing Jack. The sight of the two of them made her want to be Jack, or maybe Will. She wanted to see more, and she wanted to be a part of it. And after all, it was surprisingly easy to put her own free hand on Jack's hip, and slide it down until her hand pressed against his erection.

"Not Will," she thought, and giggled.

* * *

He'd never imagined that he could have them both: he'd dreamt of Jack once since the wedding, and woken up feeling as guilty as though he'd truly abandoned Elizabeth to rejoin the pirate. It had felt so wrong to lay in bed next to his adored wife, hard and aching for the touch of a man -- a man who'd left him with hardly a backward glance.

Yet he was sure, now, of Jack's affection for him: and Jack was certainly being remarkably affectionate towards Elizabeth. Her shirt was around her waist, and Jack's mouth was traversing her collarbone. Will wondered how far she'd let this go. He wanted to make love to her, and he wanted Jack too: two such different things that neither, alone, would be quite enough.

* * *

Elizabeth tasted exactly like a pirate should taste, of rum and salt and warm, willing flesh. Best check that Will still tasted the same: yes, even better than before. And they both, bless them, seemed to be quite at ease with how things were coming along. Jack wondered how much further he could get before one of them slapped him. Or worse. Will could probably lay him out cold with one blow. But Will was writhing delightfully beneath him at the moment, and Elizabeth was draped over Jack, hand shamelessly on his prick, moaning against his mouth at whatever Will was doing to her with the hand that wasn't holding Jack in place.

"Must be a dream," said Jack to himself: or, as it turned out, aloud. Elizabeth pinched his thigh, and Will his arse, but the kissing-it-better made up for that.

* * *

Watching Jack and Will made Elizabeth think about what it must have been like for Will, that first time. She'd bet that Jack had applied all his many talents to making sure that Will enjoyed the experience, just as Will had done for her.

Of course there had been differences.

"Captain Sparrow," she murmured when her mouth was free again, "maybe you should show me what happened with Will."

Jack, as it happened, was kissing Will. He raised his head and stared at her, licking his lips.

"Mrs Turner," he said, "there are certain elementary anatomical features to which I must introduce you."

"Jack!" said Elizabeth, laughing. "I _know_ that." She looked him in the eye, and watched him realise what she meant.

"Ah!" said Jack, rather more gleefully than she'd anticipated. "You want me to give you _exactly_ what I gave Will. Aye?"

"Aye," said Elizabeth.

* * *

"But she's --" began Will, confused.

"A woman, Will?"

Will wanted to hit him: but the feel of Jack's body, hard and heavy against him, was making him want quite a lot of other things too.

Jack ran his dirty, tanned hand down Elizabeth's throat and cupped her breast. "I'd noticed."

"But it'll hurt," said Will, rather weakly.

"Did he hurt you?" Elizabeth demanded. Her face was flushed and there was a red mark on her stomach from the last long, sucking kiss Will had placed there.

"No," Will admitted. He felt as though he'd let her down somehow. "I never thought you'd want ..." he said.

"I want to know how he made you feel," said Elizabeth, and for a moment it was just the two of them again.

* * *

It wasn't quite what Jack'd had in mind, but he'd never say no to the chance to bury himself in a comely lass like Elizabeth, by any road he could: all the better with Will approving, and maybe he'd end up wanting more of the same too.

And it was good to know that he and Will could work together like this, warming her up and driving her wild, until she wasn't paying any mind to whose mouth, or hand, or prick was where. Lovely shapely arse in his lap: lovely wet cunny: he tasted her, too, on Will's mouth, and had to fight not to shove himself straight in, instead of stretching her carefully with one finger, then two, then three.

Didn't help that she was begging him for it. And Will was moaning and rubbing against her too. Jack thought he'd never last.

* * *

It felt like nothing else ever: as though Jack (warm and shaking against her back, being so careful with her that she felt a rush of affection on top of everything else) was sliding right up her spine. She was half-kneeling, leaning against Will, and all three (three!) of them were moaning. Jack was saying her name, and Will was kissing her messily, quick passionate kisses punctuated by licking and biting and sucking, the way he did when they were in bed together and he was getting close. His fingers were rubbing between her legs, tantalisingly slow.

Elizabeth felt shameless and reckless. It didn't matter that they were sprawled over a pirate's bed, or that she hadn't had a wash since yesterday, or that Jack was -- was _sodomising_ her. (She wriggled deliciously at the thought.) It was all wonderful.

* * *

Will couldn't take his eyes off Jack's face. Had Jack looked like that when he'd first lain with Will? Surely he'd been less gentle then: but Will hadn't wanted gentleness. Jack had given him just what he wanted, and now he was giving Elizabeth what she wanted. For an instant, Will wondered if anyone ever gave Jack what _he_ wanted.

But Elizabeth looked glorious, all flushed and enraptured, pushing herself back onto Jack's prick and forward onto Will's hand. When he slid his fingers inside her, he could feel something ... oh, he could feel _Jack_, Jack's prick, through the thin wet wall inside Elizabeth, and the thought of that and the noise that Jack made as they almost touched -- was very nearly enough to make Will spend.

* * *

Elizabeth was delicious, just as he'd known she'd be, hot and tight and wonderfully responsive. He didn't begrudge Will, but this side of things was best left to an expert, first time around, and Jack had been giving it out -- to lads and lasses both -- for nigh as long as either of this pretty pair had been alive.

God, the feel of Will's fingers: then Elizabeth was wailing and convulsing around him, and Jack wanted to let go but he didn't want to hurt her, not after the fun they'd had. He eased back, wondering if Will might oblige ...

Suddenly Will was grabbing him, none too gently. Before Jack could get his breath back to explain that Captain Jack Sparrow didn't bottom -- at least not in front of witnesses -- Will's fingers were against his mouth.

"D'you want this, Jack?" Will demanded, pushing something very nice indeed against Jack's arse. "Tell me you do."

Jack swiped his tongue across Will's hand -- mmm, Elizabeth -- and nodded vigorously.

* * *

Elizabeth had never seen that look on Will's face. The passion she recognised from the times when they'd made love by lamplight -- to think that she'd imagined _that_ adventurous! -- but the ferocity was new.

Naked, she leaned back on the pillows (trust Jack to have a comfortable bed) and watched as her husband turned the tables on their notorious pirate friend. Jack didn't seem to object to the fierceness: he was leaning back against Will, head tilted so that Will could plunder -- oh, good word! -- his mouth. His prick, she was fascinated to see, was twitching against his stomach, in time with whatever Will's hand was doing between their bodies.

In fact, she _knew_ what it was doing: what Jack had done to her.

Although she'd just had the most intense climax that she'd yet experienced, Elizabeth felt a quiver of arousal.

* * *

Will couldn't imagine why he'd never done this before. True, he'd been an innocent when he'd commandeered the _Interceptor_ with Jack: he'd kissed Jack first, because Jack was obviously never going to do anything, but after that he'd let the pirate take the lead.

How could he ever have known how wonderful it would feel to plunge himself into Jack's body? Jack was writhing and moaning and taking it all, saying "Will", and sometimes "Elizabeth" -- the look in her eyes, watching them, made Will fuck Jack faster and deeper, almost frantically.

He wondered how different it would be with her, afterwards.

Jack was sinking down onto his elbows: Will pulled him back against his chest, changing the angle and sinking deeper. Elizabeth moaned, and Will saw that her hand was between her thighs.

"Look, Elizabeth," he managed, gasping. "We did this to Jack. You and me."

* * *

It had to be Elizabeth's influence, though Jack was a bit put out that she could make Will so wonderfully piratical in bed where he, Captain Jack Sparrow, had failed. On the other hand (as it were) Jack wasn't complaining. Skewered and taken and given a better seeing-to than he'd had for years, never mind that the giver was his old mate's son and the husband of the woman he'd screwed most recently -- very recently indeed, though you'd not think it to look at her, oh _God_, the hussy, with her hand just there.

Jack licked his lips, and moaned as Will gave an especially hard thrust. He wanted to touch himself but when he tried, Will gabbed his wrist. "Let her see," he growled: and Jack let himself go deliciously limp in Will's arms.

He licked his lips, and Elizabeth chose that moment to raise her sticky hand to his mouth.

Jack came, roaring, and felt Will bucking against him.

* * *

Her mind kept insisting that it should feel different, somehow: but Elizabeth was content to lie in Jack Sparrow's bed, with Will holding her close on her right, and Jack draping a proprietary arm across from her left, holding onto her and Will at once.

The cabin smelt of rum, oil-lamps and sex. Maybe she'd never be able to smell lamp oil again without becoming aroused. Or rum. That would be convenient.

Elizabeth giggled at the thought, and Jack nuzzled into the side of her neck, and kissed the place where he'd bitten her earlier. "What's that?" he murmured fuzzily.

"Nothing," said Elizabeth. "Just thinking about rum."

"Wonderful stuff!" declared Jack, and Will chuckled.

"Wicked stuff!" Elizabeth protested. "Turns everyone to scoundrels."

"Knew you'd come to it," said Jack, "in the end."

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the polyficathon for **guede_mazaka**


End file.
